


Just Forgetting & Being There:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Nightly Rituals, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny after a long day of 7x01, What does Steve tell Danny?, How does the blond respond?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny after a long day of 7x01, What does Steve tell Danny?, How does the blond respond?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett managed to calm down, after double checking his house, after he discovered a break in had occurred, & he went to get himself a coke from the fridge, & he grabbed one for his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who called, & told him that he was on his way from **_Side Streets_** , with burgers, fries, & wings.

 

He thought about what he went through, even during his recovery process, & he knew that he has the blond to thank for saving his life, & he also knew that it was time to retire from the Navy completely, Even from the reserves, cause his ohana wants him to be around, & it fits into his plan perfectly, The Seal was glad to be given a family once again, & he was not gonna take it for granted, & protect it with everything, that he had. The Five-O Commander never had been this happy, & he found that he loves this feeling.

 

He was brought back from his thoughts, & hadn't realized that he was away from the present for awhile, til he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Steve ?", "Out here, Danno", & the blond came out with a smile on his face, & kissed him sweetly, "Hey, Babe, How are you doing ?", "Pissed off", The Seal answered, & filled in Danny on what had happened. "Don't worry about it, Baby, We will get the others in on it, If worse comes to worse, You can stay at my place, The Kids would love that". Steve smiled, as his kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards were mentioned. "I would love that too", he said softly, & rewarded the loudmouth detective with a heated kiss. They continued their meal in silence, & talked about more pleasant things for a change.

 

After they did some cleanup, & locked everything up, after checking it twice, & putting the alarm on, & making sure that HPD was on watch of their property, Steve & Danny did their nightly ritual, & then hit the bed, once they were settled, They cuddled & snuggled up to each other. "I love you, Steve McGarrett", "I love you too, Danny Williams, So much", as they shared a kiss, & they just held each other, as they fell asleep, Just forgetting what they had been through, & being there for each other, which made them happy to do it.

 

The End.


End file.
